


Family Ties

by Walkinrobe



Series: So Dramatic [44]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: Tessa Virtue doesn’t want to go to her family reunion.But why?
Relationships: Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Series: So Dramatic [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315028
Comments: 23
Kudos: 105





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a Virtue-Moir Ao3 famine.
> 
> I volunteer as Tribute.

November 2017 

‘Thought it was my turn to cook? It’s Tuesday,’ Scott queries as his places his chin on Tessa’s shoulder, peering over to look into the pan she’s stirring. His stomach rumbles. They’ve upped their weight training lately and his appetite is increasing by the week. This, coupled with the fact they’ve started the slow process of reducing their body fat to optimal Olympic performance levels, has meant he’s ravenous come dinnertime.

‘I’m procrastinating,’ Tess sighs, turning to bestow his cheek with a sweet kiss. ‘I’d rather do anything but call back my Mom. I haven’t told her I’m not going to the McCormick family reunion’.

‘What?’ he’s genuinely shocked. ‘ I thought you were doing that last week? I’ve already told my folks you’d decided to miss it. You better hope that the Moms haven’t been talking. Your Mom will be livid to hear it from someone other than you’.

‘I’m well aware,’ Tess responds in her “I am miffed with you” voice. ‘Thank you, Captain Obvious’.

‘Do it. Now, Sweetheart,’ he encourages, sweeping his arms around her waist and kissing the back of her neck. ‘Just get it over and done with. I’ll finish the dinner’.

Tess doesn’t move. The contents of the pan sizzling while she stirs. Finally, she straightens up and releases a sigh of resignation, ‘Fuck. I hate you so much when you’re right’.

She spins in his arms and passes him the wooden spoon with one hand while the other curls into the hair at the back of his head, drawing him in for a chaste kiss to his mouth this time. 

‘That is a lie. But I’m willing to overlook it because we are only twelve weeks out from PyeongChang and I am too tired to find another partner’. He manoeuvres Tess away from the stove and swats her ass. ‘Go and call Kate’.

‘You’d go to the Olympics without me?’ she teases as she walks backwards into their bedroom. She’s all spice and flirty Tessa-ness.

He doesn’t respond. Just lifts his eyebrows to indicate a flippant ‘maybe’ before giving her a cheeky wink.

Tess laughs. Her eyes bright before she retreats into the shadows of the bedroom.

He hears her grab her phone from where it was resting on her bedside table. Before she closes their bedroom door Tess greets her Mom and follows up with an emphatic ‘Definitely. Training is going great. Really great’.

He looks down at the pan, the stir fry of lean beef and vegetables staring back at him. He wishes their dinner was a juicy steak with a smothering of Bernaise sauce accompanied by plateful of mashed potatoes and twenty-seven warm bread rolls with butter spread so thick that it melts down his hand and he has to quickly lick it off his wrist. Fuck. He misses non-dietitian approved food. 

February can’t come fast enough. 

* 

Tessa has a secret that she’s loathe to confess to Scott. It’s not a big deal. In fact she’s not sure why she has made it such a big deal. But she has. It’s a stupid, small issue that is barrelling out of control and it feels suffocating. She thought about it all through her usual Friday afternoon pilates class and the early dinner that she and Scortt shared with Marie-France and Patch. And even now, in the midst of enjoying each other, it’s on her mind. It’s so, so stupid...

‘Tess?’ Scott pants, ‘You with me?’ 

She looks up into the bathroom mirror and they lock eyes. Ugh, sex-sweaty Scott is the best kind of sweaty Scott.

‘Of course,’ she lies. 

He loosens his grip on her hips and stills behind her. 

‘Yeah, you’re not fooling me. What did i just say to you?’ he scrutinises her reflection and starts to slide out from inside her.

She slaps her right hand hard against the side of his thigh in an unspoken request that he stay exactly where he is, ‘You said that I feel good’. 

At least she hopes that’s what he said.

‘That is not what I said,’ he scoffs. ‘You just made that up. What’s going on?’

She wiggles backwards a little, lifting up onto the balls of her feet and slowly dropping back down again. Scott groans.

She knows she’s not fighting fair.

‘Tess,’ he warns. ‘It might surprise you to know that the best part of fucking you is actually fucking YOU. But you’re not here’.

‘Let’s finish this and we can talk, yeah?’ she smiles into the mirror. ‘I know you’re close. Me too. Please?’ she whispers sweetly.

But Scott doesn’t move. 

‘Please. One orgasm and I spill all my secrets,’ she bargains.

‘Secrets?’ he huffs, staring at her hard. Then the penny drops. ‘Tell me this isn’t this about the family reunion?’ 

All she can do is roll her eyes in acceptance. The thing about knowing everything about each other is that it’s ninety percent wonderful and ten percent a massive pain in the ass. Today is in the ten percent. 

Scott gives a faux look of disappointment then breaks character and kisses her temple with a wet ‘Mwah’. 

‘Why is telling your Mom so difficult?’

‘Orgasm. Then talking,’ she barters again.

Scott laughs then points to ground, ‘Did you just drop your standards? Sex as a bargaining tool? Lying to me? And you still haven’t spoken to you Mom? It’s a triple whammy, Virtch’.

‘And yet, you’re still inside me,’ she grins. ‘Just stop talking and have sex with me’.

‘Sex then secrets,’ he confirms before tilting her head back towards him and kissing her softly.

‘I love you,’ she tells Scott when they break apart. 

Her heart beats fast. And he smiles in response.

*

‘Let’s play cards,’ he suggests to Tess as she emerges from the bathroom. She’s wrapped in her fluffy yellow robe and she looks like an adorable baby chick.

‘I though you wanted to talk?’

‘I do. And you always talk better when you’re distracted,’ he sits crossed legged on their bed and deals them seven cards each, then looks up and to meet her gaze, ‘I know my girl’.

Tess plonks herself on the bed across from him and carefully collects her cards off the quilt cover. ‘I’m going to win,’ she announces after she’s arranged her hand.

He loves how ruthless she is. He doesn’t think they’d have ever made it this far without her fierce competitive spirit. 

‘Virtue-Moir history reflects that, despite your many awesome qualities, I am the better card player’.

He throws down the seven of diamonds and takes a card from the face-down pile.

‘That is true,’ Tess concedes, throwing out a two before taking his seven. 

‘But I do worry about our kids. With our combined DNA they’re going to be merciless little monsters’ he jokes, throwing out the seven of clubs and picking up the queen of hearts from the pile. Score! Exactly the card he wanted. 

‘I am offended on behalf of our kids!’ Tess gasps, taking his seven. That’s the second time she’s taken his seven. It does not bode well. ‘They will be funny and imbued with our considerable charm’.

‘You forgot to add adorable as fuck to look at,’ he replies, studying his cards. When he glances at Tess she’s got a shy smile in her face.

‘That goes without saying,’ she says primly.

There’s an undercurrent of contentment humming between them. Tess’ pregnancy scare of a couple of weeks ago has brought their post-PyeongChang future into focus. It’s a future that he’s very much looking forward to living.

‘What’s going on with you and your Mom, Sweetheart?’ he asks, throwing out a two of spades and picking up a king. Fuck. He doesn’t a need a king. 

‘I’m not even sure,’ Tess shrugs. 

He waits her out. He knows there’s more and that his silence will invite the rest. 

Tess puts all her cards face down and lays back on the bed, ‘It just feels too hard,’ she sighs, moving her hands behind her head.

‘Telling your Mom?’

‘Just thinking about the reunion at all’. 

He scoops up their cards and dumps them on the floor before crawling up the bed to lay next to her. He positions himself on his back too, nudging her up off the bed a little so he can put his arm under her shoulders. Tessa snuggles into his side.

‘Yeah? Anything else?’

He can tell there’s something there, lingering under the surface, but he can also sense it’s still opaque to Tess.

‘You know I love you, so much,’ she smiles.

‘I do,’ he states firmly. 

Because he does. 

‘And I love that we’re headed to PyeongChang. I wouldn’t want to be doing anything else. Or be doing it with anyone else’.

‘I know’. He plays with her fingers, bringing her hand to his mouth for a quick kiss.

‘So what I’m going to say next will sound completely contradictory to that’.

‘OK,’ he steels himself, ‘should I be worried about where this is going?’ 

He’s only half serious. 

But still.

Tess sits up and moves to straddle his waist, grabbing both their pillows and gently placing them under his head. He holds her firmly at the hips.

‘No, of course not’. 

‘You can tell me anything,’ he moves his hands to rest on her legs, rubbing up the length of her thigh.

‘I know. It’s just, just... whenever I’m out of the skating bubble, when I’m with my extended family or your extended family, I get FOMO. Everyone else our age seems way out in front of us. Kicking these big career goals and celebrating life milestones, like getting married and having kids,’ Tess shrugs.

He stays silent, waiting her out again. 

‘And I know that’s weird. Because we’re at the end of chasing this massive career goal. Huge. As big as it gets. The whole damn country knows it. I’m so proud of us. Plus I’m loving every minute’.

He keeps rubbing her thighs, nudging her to continue.

‘And we don’t even want a baby. We just lived through a pregnancy scare. We don’t want a baby,’ Tess states.

But as she speaks he’s struck that her statement isn’t quite right. He wants to correct it, thinks that maybe it’s important to correct it to help Tessa with her FOMO.

‘Now,’ he states. ‘We don’t want a baby right now’. 

He pulls Tess down so her chest is against his, cupping her face, ‘But I want a lots of babies with you. When the time is right. The time will be right. Soon’. 

She doesn’t respond with words. Just gives him the most beautiful, confident smile. He knows she feels the same. His fingers tingle where they’re touching her face. He kisses her forehead. 

‘You’re my favourite thing to look at, Scott Moir,’ Tess beams as she kisses one side of his mouth.

His stomach does a flip. 

‘And my favourite thing to listen to,’ she kisses the other side. 

He wraps his arms tight around her waist, never wanting to let her go.

‘And most definitely my favourite thing to sleep next to each night,’ she kisses him long and hard on the centre of his mouth. He nods his agreement.

‘Babies, huh?’ she asks when she sits up again. ‘They don’t just happen you know’.

He raises his eyebrows.

‘Let me guess. They take practice?’ he smirks, seeing where she’s going with this. 

‘Exactly’.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone still care? 
> 
> 😉


End file.
